toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
District Attorney's Office
The District Attorney's Office is a cog facility located in Lawbot Headquarters. The entrance is to the right of the Lawbot Courtyard. Inside the office, clerks are hard at work issuing jury notices to cogs. Toons are asked to sneak into the district attorney's office and recover jury notices without being detected by gigantic goons, searchlights, and virtual skelecogs. Cogs *Spin Doctor (common, only in skelecog form) *Legal Eagle (very common) *Big Wig (very common) *District Attorney's clerk (boss) Rooms and Obstacles There are 4 different elevators, A, B, C, and D, leading to different copies of the District Attorney's Office. Elevator A is the easiest with only 3 levels, B is the second easiest with 4 levels, C is second in difficulty having 5 levels and elevator D is the most difficult with 6 levels. Each level has a random configuration of rooms in it, although there will always be exactly 2 groups of cogs. Like the Mint, the District Attorney's Office has many rooms that are based off of the Factory, but heavily redecorated with formality. (Note: None of these room names are official.) Giant Goon Room: This room has giant goons in it. They can be disabled, but they are slower than normal Goons so disabling them is not important. Instead of hard hats on the goon's head, they wear police hats. [Factory Model: Boiler Room or Pipe Room.] Security Light Room: These rooms have lights that move around. They are the same as the spotlights that goons show; they will take away 8-10 laff points if you make contact with them. In the center of the room is a gag barrel. [Factory Model: Lobby.] Library Room: This room has a pole in the center with 4 chairs surrounding it and security lights to the left and right of the pole. There's also sliding bookcases behind the pole. It's not that hard to get past the bookcases, just go to the front of the bookcases, wait for the bookcase to slide open, then you have 2 ways to go that are in the opposite direction from each other, either way will work. After you pass the stomper that's in the direction you chose to go, when you turn after the stomper is where the passage way that leads out of the room is. [Factory Model: Lobby.] Puzzle Room: There are two different variations of the puzzle room. Both of them contain 2 puzzles (out of a possible 4) and both must be solved to proceed. [Factory Model: Lobby or Pipe Room.] Skelecog Room: Contains 2 level 10 and and 2 level 11 skelecogs protected behind searchlights. There are two variations of this room and every level contains one of them. [Factory Model: Gear Room or Pipe Room.] Gag Room: There are two gag rooms. In one room, modeled after the Boiler Room, there are four stompers, with a barrel in the middle. There is another gag barrel amongst the desks on the left side. Above the far stomper is a laff barrel held by a thin platform and a moving platform next to it; getting up there requires the use of the stomper to be lifted up. There are searchlights on the left and right sides of the room. There is also another gag room [modeled after the Lobby] with two gag barrels and a jellybean barrel that are surrounded with many searchlights. Library: This room is the last room on every level and each time it is identical. It contains the elevator to the next level. See "Final Battle" below for more info. [Factory Model: Oil Room.] Stomper and Searchlight Room: This room has plenty of stompers and searchlights. Go past the stompers, then evade the searchlights, avoid a few more stompers, and finally just get past the few searchlights to reach the next room. [Factory Model: Pipe Room.] Final Battle The final battle consists of the District Attorney's clerk, a level 12 Big Wig Skelecog and 3 level 11 (usually Big Wigs) Lawbots. After defeating the cogs, you are presented with the correct number of Jury Notices (if you have your Lawbot cog suit completed) and skill points. Unlike the Sellbot Factory, this facility does not award you with Cog Suit parts following the final fight. After Gag Experience is given out, toons are transported to the Courtyard. Laff point requirements and Rewards Elevator A has no laff limit; Elevator B requires at least 81 laff points; Elevator C needs 86 laff points and Elevator D needs a minimum of 96 laff points. *Elevator A rewards 282 Jury Notices; 489 with a Cog Invasion. *Elevator B rewards 472 Jury Notices; 794 with a Cog Invasion. *Elevator C rewards 685 Jury Notices; 1145 with a Cog Invasion. *Elevator D rewards 921 Jury Notices; 1542 with a Cog Invasion. It takes nine of these to fill out maximum Big Wig notices, assuming they each have a cog invasion to go with them. In other languages Gallery DA entrance room.jpg|Inside the District Attorney's office See also *Sellbot Factory *Cashbot Mint *Cog golf courses Category:Lawbot HQ Category:District Attorney's Office Category:Cog facilities